Eat Your Heart Out, Soundwave
Log Title: Eat Your Heart Out, Soundwave Characters: Blaster, Bombshell, Buster, Metroplex, Scourge, Slingshot, Slugfest, Soundwave, Spike, Starscream, Windshear Location: Repair Bay - First Floor - Trypticon Date: November 01, 2012 TP: Dweller TP Summary: Blaster attempts to assist the Decepticons in finding a cure for the Dweller nanovirus. Category:2012 Category:Dweller TP Category:Logs As logged by Blaster - Thursday, November 01, 2012, 9:27 PM Repair Bay - First Floor - Trypticon :This is not a good place to be. Everything about this room whispers that. The souless slate-grey walls trimmed with a purple that puts one in mind of suffocating blood. The medtables, hard and unyeilding, and each fitted with heavy metal restraints. The consoles beside each that stand like tombstones, and despite their benign purpose, are none too reasurring to patients. Even the lighting in Trypticon's medical bay is harsh. Bright and glaring, easily enough to see one's work by, but as cold and heartless as Trypticon himself. :A storage rack in one corner features a set of simple medical droids, which many Decepticons would rather trust than a medic they may have offended, and who might still be carrying a grudge. ;Contents: * Blaster * Soundwave * Starscream * Windshear * Scourge * Decepticon Medicdroid * Laptop Computer * Envoy * Recharge Station Windshear is still in the repair bay but he's not on a repair table any longer. He's standing in some weird equipped spot by a wall. There are cables attached to his sides to even out his weight and various pieces of equipment hooked up monitoring him. Repair Droids are working on him and he’s not looking happy. He’s awake and seems to be sulking. If he’s in any discomfort it can’t be seen. That is typical for the Zombie Seeker. But one thing is certain; he’s not too keen on how he’s trussed up and just in general what they are repairing on him. He shifts his focusing lenses in his optics around since he can’t really move his head, and takes in the room and everyone in it. "How much longer will I be in here?" he asks one of the drones quietly. He’s got to get back and stop the UberSeeker somehow. Yes he’s decided to stop the nanovirus and its goal, not allow it to happen. The drone looks up at him and replies 'Undetermined at present.' and goes back to work. Windy just vents some air through his intakes in a sigh and his optics flash. :(Radio) Spike sends Blaster a radio transmission, 'Heyah - I'm done with... my family stuff if you need any help with the nano-virus.' :(Radio) Blaster transmits, "Thanks. I'm in the Trypticon medical center. I've heard Soundwave has a cure of sorts -- trying to get my hands on it." to Spike. Starscream is sitting at the main computer terminal and is working intensely on something. He hears Windshear and glances back at him, "You will be here as long as I say you will be, that is an order." he looks back at the screen and does a few keystrokes. He’s been working nonstop looking for a cure to the nanovirus since it seems Soundwave's backfired. :(Radio) Spike sends Blaster a radio transmission, 'Thanks - heyah, relay Sparkplug's electro-shock theory' Meanwhile Scourge is getting repaired as well, having been damaged while dragging the wayward Windshear home. He coughs. Decepticon Medicdroid works on patching up Scourge's injuries. >> Decepticon Medicdroid finishes the repairs on Scourge. << Windshear shifts his lenses toward Starscream and his sneers just a bit -- yea the same familiar sneer usually seen on the Air Commander, "That’s what you think." he mutters to himself. Starscream snaps a look suddenly at the Autobot, "What are you doing, Autobot?" Blaster looks over at Starscream. Under constant guard, he's been helping as he can with the search for the cure as he recovers from his injuries at the hands of the still-unconscious-and-muttering Bombshell. Starscream holds the look for a moment, "Who were you contacting and why?" Blaster gives Starscream an annoyed look. "Spike. Exchanging ideas on the cure. Isn't that why I'm here?" Blaster jives, "Sparkplug has a theory about overloading the nanites' ability to absorb energy. Have you investigated that route?" Blaster has turned down Decepticons' offers for repairs (if any were offered at all), and still has a massive shoulder injury he's been trying to just ignore. "I'd like a copy of Soundwave's cure so we can help find out why it's not completely effective." Starscream can’t argue that comment but still. "There is no reason to keep it on a private channel though if that is the case now is there?" he pauses for a beat then continues, "...No I haven’t. So far from my research there is no limit on what they can absorb. What I’m trying to determine at present is how Soundwave's 'cure' and Hubcaps reinfection mutated the virus in Windshear. He’s cured but... he’s.. been altered. I think there lies out true cure." he glances at Scourge. "And why exactly did the nanovirus not affect the Sweep like it was suppose too --" he looks back at Blaster, "Look your condition is a major contaminant you do realize this don’t you? I can't allow the cure to be exposed to you in the condition you are in -- you need repairs." Blaster glances at his shoulder and frowns... now he's the one who can't argue with Screamer's comment. Scourge looks over at Blaster. "Oh. You're still here," the Sweep rumbles as the medic droids open him up where Windshear stabbed him deeply and work to reconnect severed circuitry. Windshear shifts his gaze over toward Scourge, "Why.. why did you have to 'stop' me like you did? I was actually not really fighting you -- I wanted to be caught.. but this was a bit too convincing you know...." Blaster jives, "Any volunteers?" Scourge grins. "I had to make it look good," he says, smirking. Windshear ignores the deep puncture wounds he’s caused the sweep. Scourge jerks his attention back to Blaster. "Volunteers for what?" he wonders, clearly showing he hasn't been paying attention. Starscream puts his computer in sleep mode and stands suddenly. "Volunteer?" he asks as he looks at Blasters shoulder, "You will be repaired by the best -- get over there." he points to a repair table and heads for some tools. Blaster glances at his gaping shoulder wound. He's kept his distance, not doing anything to provoke suspicion or to increase his chances of being infected, but Starscream's right - he's not helping things by leaking energon everywhere, and he's probably making Ratbat hungry. Windshear notices the energon on Blaster's shoulder and can feel an odd pull to it. Not one he can’t fight, more like a faint background inclination. He knows it’s from where the nanovirus has altered him. He’s still undecided on how to feel about being 'altered' now. But he’s also pretty easy going, he goes with the flow so he will probably just adapt and go on, make the best of it. What else can one do? Blaster approaches the medtable hesitantly, giving Starscream side-optic suspiciously. Starscream waits for the Autobot to get on the table as he pulls a cart to it and lays out some tools. He’s got to be losing it now if he’s about to repair an Autobot but as he glances at Windshear he knows that’s why he’s going to repair this Autobot.. and if anyone ever found out.. his reputation would be forever ruined... "Hurry up, Autobot." he complains as he lays the last tool on the table. Blaster lays back gently, keeping a wary optic on Starscream. "You know I had to make it look good," Scourge rumbles at Windshear, "So those 'zombie friends' of yours would see you were being taken against your will." Starscream looks down at Blaster and for a moment his face seems to dance in a million different emotions. With another glance toward Windshear he starts his scan on the Autobot shoulder. After a moment he looks at the readings and reaching for a laser scalpel he reaches for the Autobot’s shoulder. His touch is shockingly gentle but he pauses suddenly, "Do you want a neurodeadener?" Blaster jives, "Nah. I'll be fine. Thanks." Windshear focuses back on Scourge, "And the academy award goes too..." he can’t help but smirk a bit. "Gotta say I’ve been damage in many ways but never like this, Sweep. Well done." Starscream looks at Blaster, "If you are sure." he says and starts removing the destroyed armor from the shoulder wound. His work is quiet and precise and fast and Blaster barely feels it. Whudathunk, right? Blaster cranes his neck to watch Starscream's work, but starts to relax once he sees that the Air Commander knows what he's doing and doesn't seem to be up to any shenanigans. On a nearby table, Bombshell's mutters increase and he thrashes his head from side to side. Bombshell mutters to itself, "... time... the... rise... Mouth opens, and swallows..." Windshear suddenly strains against the restraints. Not willingly, more out of reflex. "I.. have to .. go." he says suddenly, "Hurry up, Droid." he almost glares at the repair droid. The Droid pauses and looks up at him, "Repair almost complete but you cannot be released yet." he has indeed replaced the strut and has almost all the sensors and more physical components reattached to it. But it will still take time for the neuronet and other maintenance systems to reboot and adjust for the new part. Starscream pauses in his weld on an energon line and looks from Bombshell to Windshear and then to Scourge. "What’s going on, Scourge? Can you tell me?" Blaster suddenly turns his head to look at Bombshell and Windshear. "What's going on?" he asks to no one in particular. Scourge rubs his head. "What do you mean, what's going on?" he murmurs, rubbing his head. Starscream looks down at Blaster, "I’m .. not sure.. its undoubtedly got something to do with the nanovirus and if you weren’t damaged I could be at the computer putting the finishing touches on what I think is the true cure.. but no, I have to repair you right now." his voice might be biting but his touch is still that almost touch not touch gentleness. Blaster jives, "I told you you don't have to. I'd rather that brilliant mind be focused on the cure. Just stick a patch on me and let's rumble." Starscream looks back at Scourge, "Why did I even try..." he goes back to his work on the Autobot’s shoulder and is about done. He sneers suddenly, "Autobot or no, I never leave anything half-done -- shut up I’m almost done." Blaster is about to shrug but thinks better of it. He realizes Starscream is going to bitch either way and resolves to just treat him like Gears. At that moment, a bedraggled Soundwave steps through the doors of the medbay. He halts immediately at the sight of Blaster, but says nothing at all. Starscream has finished the last line repair and turns to the mangled armor piece. Quickly he starts hammer it out and spot welding it. But when he sees Soundwave he pauses long enough to address him, "My work is on the computer desktop, something is going on with this virus and Bombshell and Windshear are... being driven by it now suddenly -- well Bombshell at least." he glances at Windshear. "Soundwave, your cure, samples from Windshear and Scourge are on the table. You have 20 earth minutes to put it together." Blaster opens his mouth and swivels his head at Soundwave's arrival, but closes it again as Starscream dictates orders, looking a little surprised. Blaster . o 0 ( Wow. Screamer's a lot more butch than I expected. ) Blaster holds still until Screamer is finished. Soundwave stands in front of the table, and just stares for a moment. He picks up the sample of Windy's fluid, and puts it up to the light. A projection comes out of his chest, using the beaker to create a sort of prism on the wall in front of him. "Starscream, summarize current progress." he says, as symbols flash across the makeshift screen. Starscream finishes the shoulder panel and turns back to put it on Blaster. "It’s not perfect but it will do." he says and seems annoyed over the fact it’s not perfect. He deftly attaches it and then runs a final scan on his shoulder. Scourge glances over at Soundwave. "No, you don't have to kill Blaster," he says, "Not yet, anyway." Blaster jives, "Hey, man. I'm right here." He frowns. Starscream looks at Scourge, "Hey! Don’t mangle /my/ work here is all I ask... pfft." he gives a nod to the Autobot, "You’re repaired." he states flatly and walks toward Soundwave, "There is an element in Windshear systems that completes your attempted cure -- combine it with Scourges immunity -- which by the way is only his, other sweeps are affected by this virus as well." Blaster swings his feet around and sits up, looking around at the other Decepticons warily, knowing how thin this truce is once the cure is found. Starscream studies Soundwave for a moment. The one thing he’s not answering is how to get that element from Windshear. He’s not sure but his research and investigation doesn’t point to an easy solution to it, Soundwave would see on the data on the computer. He glances at the Sweep. His element is fairly easy to get and he grabs some equipment and heads toward the Sweeps table to extract it. Blaster looks at Soundwave. "Mind if I join you?" Blaster seems rather polite to someone usually viewed as his arch-enemy. "Significant complication." Soundwave says, and picks up the next sample, placing the previous on the table. A wireframe diagram of Scourge appears, along with illustrations of his fuel systems and yellow highlighting of the affected areas, and more numbers flash by on the wall. Soundwave turns his head to regard the Autobot boombox, and halts the diagrams for a moment...and just stares, expectantly. A little stegosaur charges into the room, chainsaw plates whirring. He stops short, looks around, and says, "Where Autobot? Me know smelled Autobot!" Starscream looks back at Soundwave and snides, "Your gift of understatement continues to elude me, Soundwave." but he notices the diagram on the projection on where to go in Scourges fuel systems for the element they need. He looks down at Scourge and grins too evilly. "Well well, imagine this." and he grabs a nasty looking laser scalpel. "Now this won’t hurt.. much." After a glance at Slugfest, Blaster joins in on the analysis. Windshear has since been put into a reboot so is missing out on what’s going on right now at least. Blaster adds the research provided by Alpha Trion, First Aid, Jetfire, Perceptor, and Ratchet to the mix, while copying the Decepticons' data to analyze. Scourge mutters something and twitches as Starscream comes to extract things from him. He bares his fangs reflexively. Soundwave, against *any* judgment in want for a final answer to this problem, integrates the data from Blaster, showing an expanded red area that the yellow doesn't cover on both Windy's and Scourge's forms. "Analysis complete." he says, straightening slightly, and the picture moving with it. "Starscream, Observe. Reason for initial cure failure: Spread of nanovirus through both systems mutates as a result of fuel processing unit damage." Blaster looks over Soundwave's findings, impressed. He quickly copies it and tight-beams it to Teletraan II, which Soundwave would be aware of. Bombshell mutters, "We must go. It's time." He tries to sit up, optics blank but glowing red. Starscream looks at the fangs. He’s got his own but they are small though Windy has proven size doesn’t matter with dental plating... he picks out the most difficult for the Sweeps spot in his fuel system to extract the dataloaded fuel and opens the panel up to expose the fuel line. Is his touch that shocking gentleness? Not really but tendencies are hard to overcome and it’s not as harsh as he wanted it to be. Slag it! Blaster looks over at Bombshell in alarm. "Uh, guys..." he says, in case anyone failed to notice the battered Bombshell trying to sit up. "End result:" Soundwave says, pausing, and then walks over to Winshear's open systems. Swinging open the seeker's chest doors, He reaches in and tears out a cylinder shaped object. "Replace inline fuel filter." Windshear's internals begin gushing with unspent energon, as Soundwave tosses the filter to Blaster. "Find a suitable replacement...immediately. Scourge, assist." Blaster blinks and catches the filter. He turns to scan the unfamiliar repair bay, trying to locate quickly what Soundwave needs. Starscream hears Soundwave and looks back. He sees the diagram and his optics widen a bit. "What?" he says quietly. Then he watches Soundwave walk over to Windshear and .. and.. his scalpel slips in side Scourges fueline and he completely severs it. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Blaster spots what he thinks is the correct drawer and starts digging in it rapidly for a new filter. Windshear is happy he’s in reboot for all this but he’s not having a good dream that’s for sure... Scourge howls as the fuel line is severed. "YEOWCH!" Blaster thinks he knows what he's looking for, but can't quite find it. He quickly tries another drawer. He looks around to see if anyone might offer any help, before quickly trying another drawer. "Dammit... are these organized at ALL?" He growls to himself, trying to figure out Hook's OCD filing system. Suddenly his optics widen. "How's this?" he asks, holding up a filter in triumph. Starscream looks back at Scourge, "BE QUIET!" he has no idea what he’s done to the Sweep and heads over toward Blaster. With a shove against the Autobot he pushes him aside and goes straight for the drawer in question. Pulling out a new fuellinefilter he heads over toward Windshear and puts it in rapidly. The fuel is everywhere and he nearly slips in it. He’s mad, worried but he can’t show that so he just glares at Soundwave, "I should never have trusted YOU!" he looks back at Windshear but since he looks dead all the time anyway he can’t tell what shapes he’s in off hand. Blaster lowers his prize as he sees Starscream has already found one. Meanwhile, Soundwave notices a red fluid seeping from the arm inlet of Windshear, out of nowhere, the cassette commander says, "Slugfest. Chainsaw. NOW." and reaches for the stego. Blaster palms the filter and wanders over to watch the Decepticons work. Starscream starts scanning the Zombie Seeker and barks out orders for fuel to be brought to him and he starts setting up an infusion line. Then he hears Soundwave and looks back. "What the slag?" The little stegosaur sees a foot! An Autobot foot! He goes to chomp on it... Slugfest is suddenly grabbed by Soundwave! "Aw wanted nom bot foot!" he complains, but bes a chainsaw. Blaster's optics widen in alarm, and he takes a hasty step back. "Blaster. Find extension hose and hose clamps. Install pump before spark extinguished by internal bleeding of fuel system." Soundwave says, still with a calm, even tone as he grabs Slugfest, and uses the stego's excited chainsaw blades and quickly lops off the arm of Windshear, leaving it to drain on a nearby barrel. Blaster moves quickly to assist. He is getting a better feel for where things are, and he hurries back with the parts Soundwave requests. Windshear's optics slowly light up as he’s coming out of his reboot but .. what hit him? He looks down as best he can to see a whole lot of himself on the floor, down his stomach, on Starscream's hands and Soundwave too. "What the hell?" he stammers as system reports start flooding his HUD. He notices Blaster grabbing parts for Soundwave and starts to say something but doesn’t. Blaster does a quick scan of Windshear to make sure he's got the right hose and pump, and then rapidly moves to install it before Windy dies on the table. :>> Blaster finishes the repairs on Windshear. << "Be still." Starscream says and has to not do anything right now. He can't If he shows even the slightest inclination that he’s freaked out by this especially in front of Soundwave, shows more then he already has, this will not bode well for the future. He steps out of the way and heads back to Scourge, "I don't need one of my Seekers destroyed in this Soundwave. See to it that doesn’t happen." he says gruffly as he suddenly notices Scourge is leaking fuel everywhere. "You moved didn’t you?! Moron!" he starts stopping that problem. Scourge growls steadily for quite a while. "No, I didn't move," he snaps, "You were distracted and sliced too deeply!" Starscream snorts, "Impossible. I never make mistakes like that." he mutters as he repairs the line Blaster installs the pump and line, and straightens up, hands covered in Windy's mechfluid. He quickly scans to make sure he stopped the bleeding. Soundwave quickly spot welds a plate over Windshear's open arm inlet and moves over to Scourge. "No time for shutdown. Infection is 98 present." and suddenly tears the fuel pump out of the wide-awake Scourge. Starscream suddenly finds himself with Soundwave beside and reach in front of him to rip out the Sweeps fuel pump. "Oh come on!" he screeches and gets splattered with fuel. Blaster looks at his palms, and frowns as the metal skin of his wrists seems to blister before his optics. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA---ACK-ARGHGURGLE" Blaster glances over at Scourge, but seems to have his own problems right now. Scourge screams as his fuel pump is ripped out suddenly and then collapses senseless on the bed. :(Radio) Blaster transmits, "Crap. I think I'm infected." to Spike. :(Radio) Spike sends Blaster a radio transmission, 'No!' :(Radio) Spike sends Blaster a radio transmission, 'OK- get back to the repair bay, STAT! We'll try Sparkplug's plan. You're nowhere as advanced as Jetfire's case!' :(Radio) Blaster transmits, "I uploaded all of Soundwave's data on the virus to Teletraan II. They've uncovered a LOT. I'm sure Perceptor and Ratchet can figure something out." to Spike. Starscream has no choice but to stop the serious damage on the Sweep since his hands were in his chest anyway. He calls for some repair droids and quickly gets the Sweep stable then glares at Soundwave, "What is the meaning of this?!" he demands. Half his forces are gone right now and Sweep or no, he needs all the decepticons that have remained locatable now that Megatron is missing and he’s in charge. He glances at Windshear and cringes inwardly and then looks at Blaster. "Why are you blistering?" could it be something from the virus? He looks at the Autobot expectedly. Soundwave steps over to the tank with antidote-laden fuel, and runs a hose from it to Scourge's systems, then turns suddenly, jerking upward. "Assistance..." Soundwave says, as attempts to punch his fist through the glass window of Blaster's tape door "No longer necessary" he says, and goes to pull out the Autobot cassette commander's pump as well. Blaster fades back. "Aw, man!" he yells, dodging Soundwave's punch. "Starscream, we have no proof yet that Soundwave's fix works." "EEEEE!" Slugfest cries, "Sweep are ded?" :(Radio) Spike sends Blaster a radio transmission, 'Can you get back to base? Is there anything 'I' can do to treat you?' "Retain Blaster. Infection detected!" Soundwave barks at Starscream. :(Radio) Blaster transmits in alarm, "Extraction will be difficult enough!" to Spike. "The blisters --" Starscream looks back at Windshear and back at Blaster, "His fuel is killing the nanovirus in you, but not how we have come to expect -- what are you transmitting?! Tell me!" this is the 3rd time his systems have pinged from the Autobot using his comm system. :(Radio) Spike sends Blaster a radio transmission, 'Woah... easy - remember - Jetfire? How 'bout I meet you OUTSIDE Autobot City? That way you won't be contaminated. I can try to treat you on-site?' Blaster jives, "The situation with Mola Ram, here! Is this how you keep up with your half of the bargain?" He moves around the repair bay, trying to stay out of arm's reach of Soundwave. Windshear is still awake but weak. His chest is killing him. Gee wonder why. But the fuel being infused into him is bringing him back up to specs and he is grateful for that. But still immobilized he can't do anything but watch what’s going on in the room in front of him. :(Radio) Blaster transmits, "Not sure the Decepticons are going to let me do that..." to Spike. Blaster is making his way around the room towards the broken quarantine door. "Remove his fuel filter, it propagates the virus." Soundwave continues. "Or remove it yourself. Then, cure can be administered." he says, calmly, keeping himself between Blaster and the door. Blaster's focuses his optics on Soundwave. "I don't trust him, Screa -- er, Starscream. Will you administer this 'cure'?" :(Radio) Spike sends Blaster a radio transmission, 'What... what should I do?' :(Radio) Blaster transmits, "I might need an evac if I need to skedaddle." to Spike. Blaster sees he's not getting out of the room, and edges back towards Screamer. Starscream has gone back to make sure Scourge is stable and getting a new filter and pump and then walks over toward Windshear to check on him. He nods toward the Autobot. Here’s a chance to destroy one of the Autobots’ main soldiers but as he runs a scan on the Zombie Seeker he realizes this Autobot helped save this mech. Even if he can't openly admit why this Seeker means something to him, can he really kill a mech that helped save him? "I... can give you the cure, Autobot...." but there is an unspoken 'but' in there that everyone can hear. Blaster hears it loud and clear. "But?" The Air Commander's optics gleam as he stares coldly at the Autobot, "That’s for me to know..." Soundwave stares at Starscream, and tilts his head slightly, as if confused. Blaster stares at the Air Commander defiantly, showing no fear. "Fine." He opens his damaged chest compartment himself, shifting tapes to subspace. He stands still, allowing Starscream to do as he wishes. Starscream glances at Soundwave and then reaches in and disconnects the fueline fast, easy, efficiently and with his touch not touch. Though it still doesn’t do much to stop the sudden gush of fuel. Blaster watches the gush of fuel dispassionately. Starscream sets the filter aside and inserts a new one swiftly and starts sealing everything up. Scourge lies there passed out on the medical bed. Blaster seems unsteady on his feet after losing so much energon, first in Kalis, and now here. As soon as Starscream is finished he leans on a medtable, looking barely able to stand. Starscream helps him before he can stop himself. But when he realizes what he’s doing he roughly gets him on the table and then hands the fuelfilter to Soundwave. "Ok now what.. genius?" he sneers. Blaster watches with wary interest. Soundwave steps forward and attaches an antidote line to Blaster's fuel inlet, then runs another to Scourge. With any luck, they will start coming online soon enough...the third, he runs...to WIndy's open arm inlet, which he gets back to by tearing off the hastily welded panel, leaving large gashes in the armor where the welds were torn. Blaster's optics flash as the bubbles in his armor start to fade almost immediately. Windshear's optics flare at that. High tolerance for pain or no he’s getting fed up with it seemingly being tested at every opportunity right now. "If I moaned would that make you stop?" he asks sarcastically. Blaster shunts some to subspace for analysis and replication. Soundwave stumbles, and leans against an empty berth. Fuel covered and low on energon from the trip back, he does little more than glance up at Windshear. Starscream stands there and looks around the room at everybody and everything.. and the fuel washed condition the floors and walls and tables are in. He notices Soundwave and smirks a bit, "Serves you right." he says quietly as he now gathers everything and heads to the computer. Blaster jives, "It seems to be working. I have to hand it to you, Soundwave. I had my doubts, but you came through. You said you had others out there that are infected? Mixmaster, maybe?" He straightens up, trying to look less weak and more ready for the next step. Starscream snorts at Blasters compliment to Soundwave but says nothing. That is until he mentions Mixmaster. "Him and the rest of the Constructicons have been infected..." yes Devastator has the Zombie vampire nanovirus! Blaster nods. "Can we replicate more of this serum?" Starscream looks toward Windshear. He hates to say this but. "We have a steady supply of the serum." Windshear meets STarscreams look and just rolls his optics (he’s actually getting pretty good and pulling off that effect you know)... "Just want I always wanted to be..." Blaster nods. "Good." :(Radio) Blaster transmits, "OK. We're good. I think Soundwave has the cure. I think I'm OK." to Spike. :(Radio) Spike sends Blaster a radio transmission, 'Thank Primus... How are you feeling?' Blaster gathers up a tank of antidote for the road. He pulls himself together and tries to project an air of "useful ally in saving the rest of the Decepticons." Windshear watches a droid repatch his arm and decides sleep is a good thing. And with that he drifts offline, the pull is still there though. He wants to go to Cybertron, he needs too but it.. can.. wait for now... Starscream glances at his fuel soaked hands and splatters on him and back to everyone else. Then he focuses on Blaster. "I will be in touch...." the autobot can be sure of that. "And I suppose you want an escort out of our base, right?" He smirks at his own question. No way would he let this bot walk through the base alone. Soundwave shuffles through the little that's left of the medbay door, and then makes his way toward the cleaning and recharge areas. "Blaster, you will be monitored." is all he says as the next door closes into the cleaning area. Blaster grins at Starscream. "Whatever will make you most comfortable, dude. I'm just here to help, dig?" Starscream nods and rechecks on the Sweep and Windshear. When he’s satisfied he orders some droids to start cleaning up and waits at the door for the Autobot tape deck. Blaster heads out with Screamer. Main Hallway - First Floor – Trypticon :The vast hallway reaches into the black heart of Trypticon, and the MediSci facilities housed there. Although the vaulted ceiling was built high enough to allow even the largest troopers to move freely, there is an oppressive, claustrophobic feeling here. It seems the architect of these corridors warred with himself over design or functionality: Mirror the Empire's solemn and intimidating essence with dim corridors and shadowed alcoves, or cater to practicality and security with a serviceable, Spartan hallways. The final product fell somewhere in the midway. Dull, smooth charcoal-gray walls run arrow-straight to their destinations and are bordered with a trim of deep lavender. The fluorescent panels running along the roof illuminate the area from above, filling the corridor with a stale, smothering light that removes all the shadows without entirely killing them. ;Contents: * Blaster * Starscream Blaster jives, "I'll call and get a ride -- you won't shoot 'em down, right?" Starscream looks at Blaster and smirks, "If you like I will be happy to." why is he being nice to his bot? He’s too tired to think about it right now. And in a rare move he pulls something out of a forearm compartment and lights it. An enercig. "Will, Jetfire be the first one on the list for the cure?" he asks after he takes a pull off the smoke. As he lets the smoke out he looks at Blaster coldly, "He better be." he warns dangerously. Blaster nods quickly. "No problem, Starscream." He pauses, and then continues in a serious tone, "I appreciate this, Starscream. I know we're enemies and all, but... you've earned my respect." :(Radio) Spike sends Blaster a radio transmission, 'Status update?' :(Radio) Blaster transmits, "Screamer's letting me leave with the cure as long as Jetfire gets it first, which is AOK by me." to Spike. :(Radio) Spike sends Blaster a radio transmission, '*sighs* fine...' Starscream works on his cig for a couple of minutes as they walk before he answers, "I deal was a deal -- I can honor them you know..." Blaster jives, "That's... good to know. Same here. If I run into infected Cons before you do, I'll administer the cure, and let you know where they are." Starscream stops and looks at Blaster, "Isn’t that like an Autobot? Of course you will, that’s why you will lose this war someday. You know that don’t you?" Blaster grins. "Well, we can agree to disagree about that, but yes, we will administer to sick Decepticons, so we can kick your butts fair and square on the battlefield." "That same sense of honor that Windshear has... it’s a malady you know." Starsream says as they head to the exit. "There has to be a cure for that somewhere. Perhaps I will start researching it." he stops suddenly and looks at Blaster. "You realize I can’t let you out of this online don’t you?" he brings up his null ray suddenly. Blaster dodges as Screamer brings up the null ray. "Hey hey hey! What's up with that?" :>> Starscream strikes Blaster with Null-Ray . << :>> Blaster temporarily loses motor functions from the attack! << Blaster is struck nonetheless, and drops like the brick his toy is. Starscream smirks as the bot hits the floor, "That? That is a security measure, fool" he grabs the Autobot and heads outside. Then once he’s out he transforms around the Tape Deck and takes off toward America and toward Metroplex. Nevada Desert - North America :Off the beaten path, one of the many Nevada deserts uninhabited by communities. It is a large stretch of land, miles and miles around. There is no build up here; no houses, no factories. In the center of it all, accessible only by a treaded dirt highway, well worn by constant travel, is a large metallic city. To the east of the city runs a river, grasses and trees thriving along its banks. To the west are mountainous rocks and canyons. Behind it are large open flats. This area is governmentally restricted to civilians, a fact enforced by the constant Autobot security patrols. ;Contents: * Blaster * Starscream * Ford Pickup * Metroplex * Autobot Security Forces * Security Checkpoint and Holding Area * Sensor Relays * Sensor Blaster is crammed into Starscream's cockpit, until he's suddenly ejected from the F-15 at Mach 3. =D Starscream says dryly, "Watch that first step.. Autobot." he laughs and banks around Metroplex. Yes he’s playing with fire and he knows it but he just can’t resist. Blaster drops like a brick again, unconscious and strapped to a tank of serum that with luck won't bust all over the desert, leaving Jetfire to die. Spike jogs outside, looking around for Blaster. Blaster streaks through the sky like an incoming meteor, appearing lifeless as he plummets towards the ground. Spike looks at Buster and quickly barks out "Get back!" He runs to the opposite side of the falling path. Starscream can be heard chuckling as he finally banks off and starts heading away from MetroPlex <> LtCmdr Metroplex says, "Autobot Blaster entering area at fatal speed. Starscream circling overhead." Slingshot is outside, and sipping on an energon slushie when he hears the announcement. He nearly coughs up what he's drinking and quickly transforms to go catch Blaster! <> The college dropout, Spike says, "Someone tell me we got an aerial that can intercept!" Slingshot folds down into his Harrier Jump Jet mode. <> Slingshot says, "I'm on it!" <> The college dropout, Spike says, "Go go go go go go!" Slingshot flies high up to catch Blaster on his back! Blaster is intercepted by Slingshot, but can't hang on himself -- he's completely limp. Slingshot is vertical takeoff and land, so he hovers carefully to keep Blaster on his back while he slowly descends. Metroplex sends a radio transmission. (INTERCEPT): Metroplex radio's Starscream with "You'd best leave the area quickly, Starscream.". Blaster is carefully lowered down to ground. Metroplex opens a repair bay to receive the injured Autobot. Starscream sends a radio transmission. (INTERCEPT): Starscream radios Metroplex with " This is too much fun, Autobot..." but he knows not to push it and heads out fast. Slingshot transforms once he's on the ground, carrying Blaster to the repair bay! Metroplex deploys one of his city-mode cannons. Slingshot's nosecone folds back and behind, and his arms and legs appear, as he returns to robot mode. Starscream has left. Blaster is limp and damaged. It seems like he received some pretty nasty wounds that were recently repaired. Metroplex's repair bay begins to fix up the damaged Autobot. :>> Metroplex finishes the repairs on Blaster. << Sit-Com runs over. "Who put the bob in the bob she bob she bob? Who put the ram in the ram a lamma ding dong? Blaster's optics come back online as Metroplex finishes his repairs and returns the repair arms to their inner housings. Buster comes out to see what's up, as Spike runs back to the main repair bay for more parts. <> LtCmdr Metroplex says, "Blaster has been recovered and repaired." <> Junkion XO Benin-Jeri says, "Praise Robot Jesus!" "So, Blaster, thanks for dropping in, what's the occasion?" Slingshot wonders, "Decepticons invite you for tea?" Blaster jives, "Thanks for catching me." Buster says, "Are you OK? Spike said Starscream dropped you from pretty high up." Blaster jives, "Yeah, thanks to Slingshot, I guess. I was out of it. Starscream nullrayed me before we left Trypticon." Buster frowns. "Nine out of ten Junkion doctors prefer Null Ray to Sominex," Sit-Com says. Metroplex falls silent again now that immediate danger is past. Blaster hehs. "Well, it was a surprise, although I guess it shouldn't have been. Good news, though - we have a cure for the virus that's affecting Jetfire!" Buster's blue eyes widen. "A cure? Seriously? Dad has been working on that for weeks!" Blaster jives, "Yeah, little dude, and his ideas were very helpful. We pooled our ideas with those of Soundwave and Starscream, and came up with something that seems to work!" Buster says, "Thank God. Now maybe my Dad will get some sleep." "A cure? That's amazing! How?" Slingshot wonders. Blaster jives, "We have to remove infected pumps and filters, and then when we replace them run the lines clean with a nanoflush Soundwave developed." He taps a canister of serum he brought back from Trypticon. Buster says, "They let you leave with the cure, and then dumped you from the air? What is that, some kind of joke? If it wasn't for Slingshot you and the cure would be smeared all over the desert!" Blaster jives, "Tru dat, bro, but maybe Screamer has more faith in the Aerialbots when we'd guessed. Or maybe he's just the treacherous geek we always took him for and dumping the cure right outside our gates is what gets him off. I can't say." Buster shakes his head in disgust. "Starscream's going to be Starscream," Slingshot says, "He's a Decepticon, would you expect anything else?" Blaster jives, "He actually seemed strangely cooperative, for a weaselly backstabber. Anyway, he allowed me to leave with the cure, and that's all that matters." He stands up, and heads for the entrance. "And, speaking of which, I should get this cure into First Aid's hands. Thanks for catchin' me, bro! Have a good night." Buster nods, and follows Blaster inside to try to help his brother Spike. Cure Procured Audio recording: "Blaster here. Good news! With the surprising help of Soundwave and Starscream, combined with Autobot science and know-how, we have whipped up a cure for Jetfire's nanovirus. I'm bringin' it to First Aid right now - with luck we can get Jetfire back to his old self in days at the most. Spike was concerned about long-term pain effects, so if Cheshire could report in, it would be a groove. Blaster out."